I Can't Breathe Without You
by bekeyboo
Summary: A songfic to Taylor Swift's Breathe. Sirius says goodbye to two lifelong friends


I Can't Breathe Without You

**A songfic to Taylor Swift's Breathe featuring Colbie Callait. A lot of people think of it was a breakup song, but I always saw grief over a dead loved one. By the way, "I" is Sirius. And as I am in fact a girl, if he sounds gay, that's the reason. I do not support slash.**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. Even as I stood there, the harsh scent of smoke playing around my nose, it all felt like a dream. Not real, not real. It can't be. This... isn't their address? Even as I thought it, I disregarded it. I, after all, was to be Secret- Keeper to this house- this home. I had no idea Peter...

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

I trembled while walking into the house- ashes now. I didn't want to see what I had to find. Three corpses that used to hold the three people I cared about most in this world. I saw a flash of pale skin in the soot. Swallowing tears, I walked to the best friend a man could ever have laying on scorched floorboards. I pulled his body out from underneath a rafter that fell and closed his eyes.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

"Goodbye, friend. I remember all the good times we had over the years- taunting Snivellus, helping Remus, wandering the castle, teasing you about Li-" My voice broke as I mentioned his beautiful wife. Probably dead now. "Why did you have to go?" A tear fell off my cheek and onto the floor. "Everyone will think this is my fault. No one can help. Don't look down from Heaven and be scared for me. I'll make it." I lay the body of my dear friend down. I turned away, my eyesight blurring.

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

I walked up the dilapidated stairs to the nursery. I knew Lily would take her final stand to defend her beloved baby. She was laid awkwardly, her arms curled near her hip. I put her head in my lap, like I did James. One final talk with a dear friend. "Lily... Lily Evans Potter... I was hoping your path with James wouldn't end this way. I was hoping you could... live your life..." My voice grew thick, but she had to understand. "I was trying to give that to you. I took it away. This is all my fault."

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

A thin wail sounded from behind me. Startled, turned around, after closing Lily's eyes and laying her to rest. Harry Potter was sitting upright in the ashes, his huge green eyes bright with unshed tears. "Mama! Dada!" he wailed over and over. I picked him up. "I know, little one. I can't take care of you like I promised. Everyone will think I did this... and I did, but... not that way..." Cradling the child, I placed him in a relatively clean corner and walked away.

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

All my fault.....

**What is it with me and depressing oneshot songfics? Cinderella and now this?**

**Please tell me if you cried. I cried just writing it. I had it playing in the background so I was sobbing all over my computer and stuff. **

**Anyway... thank you for taking the time to read this. It came to me in a FLASH of inspiriation. Most people can stop reading now.**

**Dedicated to F8WUZL8, because you rock, sister! Leave a reveiw. See you in class tomorrow!**

**Bekeyboo (sometimes and affectionately known as Recca.)**


End file.
